Heat-mass exchange systems for gas (steam) and liquid contact comprising a housing with plates provided with turbulence contact elements are known (see SU, A1, 182108, 1966; SU, A1, 572272, 1977; SU, A1, 301429, 1987; SU, A1, 1398888, 1988; U.S. Pat. No. 4,237,426, 1980). Each turbulence contact element in this system is provided with a separating shell and a swirler giving an intensive phase contact due to rotating movement of the stream and its following separation.
However, these known systems operate effectively only in the narrow ratio band of the phase rates because of the great possibility at high rates of the liquid overflooding or downfall and at low rates the liquid is being carried away.
Known too are heat-mass exchange systems comprising a housing with plates on whose blade are arranged turbulence contact elements provided with coaxially mounted cylindrical shell with apertures in the low section and vertical slits in the upper section, a baffle, an overflow pipe and a swirl vane (see SU, A1, 580068, 1977). In this system swirled in the swirl vane gas (steam)being with contact with liquid incoming through the overflow pipe throws the liquid against the shell. The liquid after the contact is withdrawn in different operating regimes through the apertures, vertical slits or circular gap between the shell and the baffle.
However, in this system the apertures of the greate diameter available in the band of the plate for mounting in them the swirl vanes and overflow pipes limit the quantity of the swirl elements arranged thereon and thereby influencing on the output of the system. In addition the known systems have increased hydraulic resistance due to liquid stream incoming to the overflow pipe in turbulized condition.